My Hero Academia's Finest
by Kyle Preston Ross
Summary: Brainiac has escaped the Legion of Heroes to another dimension. The only person who can stop him now is Superman. The only problem, he's only 14 years old! Read the exciting story of how Superman learns how to be a hero alongside fellow heroes to be Deku, Uraraka, Iida, and the rest of class 1A.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Smallville -**

"Hey Clark, could you lift the tractor a little bit higher for me, I want to see if the fuel line's the problem."

"Sure thing Pa," Clark responded. Applying a more force than should be humanly possible, the young farm boy raised the tractor another foot off of the ground allowing is aging father to slide underneath with relative ease.

"Well that just about does it," the farmer cursed. "The lines been cut clean through." John sighed. "I'm going to need to go into town to buy a replacement. Clark, can you plow the fields for me while I'm out."

"No problem." Clark detached the plow from the back of the tractor he carried it over to the fields and began pulling it along, plowing evenly across the field.

Jonathan Kent smiled and shook his head slightly. Even though it had only been a few months since Clark learned the truth about his real parents and his alien heritage, he was still the same amazing son he had always been. They had chosen to tell Clark everything once he started high school. He had taken it remarkable well all things considered. Not many people would respond to being told that they were from outer space with only a few weeks of brooding. _He's probably had suspicions for a while now._ John reflected as he walked to his truck pulling out his keys.

"John, if your going into town can you pick up some ingredients. I wanted to make an apple pie to celebrate Clark going to high school."

John looked back to see his wife Martha standing at the door to the house. "Alright Ma, what do we need?" Noting everything down, he got into his truck and started down the road. "Our son sure is something." John said to himself as the farm faded from view.

 **\- 31st Century -**

" **WARNING, WARNING, SECURITY BREACH IN THE TECHNOLOGY LAB! WARNING, WARNING…"** The security system blared out its alert on repeat as the several members of the Legions of Super Heroes rushed to the Tech Lab only to see a green robot emerge from the Lab.

"Brainiac," one of the heroes cried out, "what happened?"

The robot turned to look at her. "Unfortunately, it would appear that there was an old subroutine hidden in my programming that I was not aware of." Brainiac stated as he brushed off some debris from his outfit. "A primitive version of myself downloaded itself into a small drone and used one of my prototype dimension hoppers to escape." Gesturing to the now ruined lab Brainiac continued "You can see the results. I was able to secure the other prototype even though the designs have been destroyed."

The hero looked at him. "A primitive version, you don't mean the original Brainiac do you?"

"Yes."

The rest of the team members paled visibly at this. The female hero put her hand up to her mouth. "But you can stop him right, I mean you are an updated version of the original."

Brainiac turned to face out a window over-viewing the city "In a sense, though it would be a more accurate to say that I am modified version of the original Brainiac." Turning back to the group he continued, "and I would advise that myself not to be the one to go and face him for fear that he could corrupt my programming to resemble that of his own." Brainiac walked over to the hero taking charge. "I've calculated over 7 million different possible outcomes and have come to the conclusion that there is only one person who can deal with this threat. We need Superman."

"Um, Brainiac, I don't mean to burst your bubble but Superman is in the phantom zone, he won't be able to help for a long time."

"I am not referring the Superman of our time. I mean the Superman of the 20th century."

The female hero put her hand up to her head. "But if you're talking about before he became Superman, how in the galaxy is he supposed to stop Brainiac 1. He would be killed."

Brainiac 5 put his hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry. Superman is a lot tougher than he looks. Besides I have been studying the world that Brainiac 1 escaped to. It is a world populated by many heroes. This would be the ideal location for Superman to learn not only what it means to be a hero but also how to be a hero and how to work with a team. Additionally, while Brainiac has escaped the body he is in is hardly a threat to Superman and it will take some time for him to gather the necessary resource to rebuild himself."

"Alright fine." The female hero gave up. _But if we lose Superman because of this..._

 **\- Smallville -**

Clark was just finishing up his 3 slice of pie with his folk when he heard a strange whine and his dog started barking at the window. "Do either of you hear that?" Clark asked his folks as he turned to look out the window.

"Hear what dear?" Martha responded as she too stood up. "I can't hear a thing."

"It's this weird high pitched sound, I'm going to go take a look." Clark sped out the door in a blur .

"Clark wait it might be… and he's gone. Do you think that he'll be alright John?" Martha worried, turning towards her husband.

"You worry to much dear. Clark is a smart lad, he knows how to be careful." John walked over to Martha and put his arm around her shoulder. "We just need to trust him."

As Clark sped through the field, he heard the whining sound growing louder. This confirmed that he was heading in the right direction. Suddenly, a flash of light caught his eye and he slowed to a halt. _What in the world is that._ He thought looking at a strange bubble appearing next to one of the fields. Cautiously, Clark approached the strange object. With a hiss the orb opened up and Clark saw a green man in a strange jumpsuit emerge.

"Greetings," the strange person said to Clark, "Kal-El I presume."

"Wait a second." Clark held up his hands in confusion. "Who are you and how to you know that name? Are you an alien?"

"In a sense yes, I did not originate from this planet. However since I am not an organic being the title alien would be a slight misnomer."

"Not a what, do you mean to tell me that you're a robot." Clark rubbed the ridge of his nose. "I am so confused."

"To answer your first question I am Brainiac 5, a hero from the 31st century. As to your second question there are two answers. The easiest answer is that you are the Superman. Greatest of all heroes. Founder of the Justice League and inspiration to millions across the galaxy. There is not a man, woman, or child alive who does not know of you." Brainiac stepped out of the orb and walked down to Clark who took a few steps back. "The more complicated answer is that you were once my greatest adversary and that we tried to destroy each other many times."

Clark backed up a few more steps, unable to process what he was hearing. "What are you talking about. I'm just Clark Kent, a farmer son from Smallville. I have started any Justice group or anything like that. And what do you mean adversaries. Are you saying that were enemies? Is that why you're here now?" Clark couldn't believe anything of what he was hearing. He started to back away from the robot putting his fists up defensively.

"I said we were once adversaries, to be more precise you were enemies with an older model of myself. And yes this is why I have come. Clark Kent, Kal-El, I need the help of Superman." Brainiac held out his hand towards Clark as if expecting something.

Clark looked at him in disbelief. "What could you possibly want my help with, I'm fourteen."

"As I said before I am a new model of Brainiac. The fifth one to be precise, however hidden within my programming was a remnant of the original Brainiac. He used my prototype technology to escape to another dimension." Brainiac put his hand down. "Superman, you are the only person capable of stopping Brainiac. Please help us save that world, you are the only one who can."

"What do you mean I'm the only one who can stop him!" Clark stepped forward frustrated. "I'm FOURTEEN!" He shouted taking another step forward. "Sure I'm strong, okay, so I'm fast but what about you. Your a super robot from outer space! What can I do that you can't?" Clark threw his hands up into the air in exasperation.

"You can change the world." Brainiac said. "If I were to face Brainiac 1 he would corrupt me and turn me into him."

Clark sighed and sat down on the ground. "This can't be real." He said more to himself than anything.

"I assure you that it is and that time is of the essence."

"Are you sure that nobody else can help?"

"Believe me when I say that you are the only person in the whole of reality who can do this."

Brushing himself off, Clark stood up. "Fine, but what will I tell my parents? I can't very well tell them that I'm going to disappear for who knows how long." Clark looked up expectantly at the green robot.

"Tell them the truth. People need your help and that you will be back in a few hours. I will return you back to this place and time."

"Of course you can." Clark turned back to face the farm. "I'll be back. Please stay here, the last thing I need is to explain to my parent's why there's a green man following me home.

Brainiac waited for a couple of hours before a gust of wind announced Clark's return. He was wearing a new set of clothes and had brought a backpack full some spare clothes and snacks.

"Alright, I've got permission from my folks" Clark hefted his backpack into a more comfortable position. " I feel like i'm lying to them." He admitted with a guilty expression.

"Trust me, you are doing the right thing." Brainiac said holding up a small rectangular device. "This is my prototype dimension hopper. It is the only one I have left. Make sure that you do not lose it or it may be many years before I can build a new one to bring you back." Brainiac held up his free hand and a sudden flash of light temporarily blinded the fourteen year old.

"Ack, what was that for." Clark demanded.

"I imprinted in you mind, the ability to speak the language of the world you are going to"

"Give a guy some warning next time." he complained as he rubbed his eyes. "So how do you turn this thing on?"

"Press down on the green light with your left thumb and place your right thumb on the blue light, then say 'activate'." Brainiac explained. "One more thing before you go. While you are going by yourself, the world is full of heroes and people with powers so you will not need to hide who you are. Make allies, and learn from the experience. I believe it will be educational for you." Braniac walked back into his ship and came out with a small package. "I took the liberty of preparing this for you." He opened the box revealing a suit and cape. "I based it off of one of your more iconic looks, as well as making it durable enough to stand up to your powers. For the most part at least."

Clark took a deep breath. "OK. Snacks, check. Clothes, check." He grabbed the offered suit and stuffed it into his pack. "Halloween costume, check." If this bothered the future robot, Clark couldn't tell. "Well, I guess this is it." Clark placed his left thumb on the green light, then he placed his right thumb on the blue light. Taking one last look toward the farmhouse where is family was he shouted "ACTIVATE!" and disappeared in a flash of colors.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Clark -**

Flashing colors surrounded Clark as he felt himself being flung through space and time. Blues, reds, and and yellows swirled in front of his eyes before clearing up to reveal a growing image of what looked like Japan. Widening his eyes in surprise, Clark quickly realized that he was plummeting down towards the earth. Shouting, he twisted his body trying to figure out someway of stopping his free fall. He pulled out the device that Brainiac 5 had given him. "Help! Stop! Fly!" crying in desperation at the strange machine Clark shook it, hoping that by some miracle it would help him. Clark covered his face with his arms in preparation for the inevitable landing as he crashed down the side of a building. With a gasp of pain, everything around him went black.

Clark woke up feeling something weird messing with his face. "Ugh, what the…" he groaned. Opening his eyes, Clark found himself face to face with a small cat that was licking his nose. Shooing away the cat, he tried to stand up. "Ow, Ow, Ow. When I see that robot man again, I'm gonna gut punch him for that." His body screamed in agony as got out of a pile of rubble that had formed around him. "Well, I'm alive." Clark winced and grabbed at is shoulder. "I guess that's a good thing." Clark started to look around when he noticed that he felt breezier than normal. "Ah, that's not good." Clark looked down and saw that all of his clothes had been ripped beyond repair from his crash landing. He swiftly grabbed what was left of his pack and looked inside. Grimacing, he pulled out the only item that was still usable, the red and blue suit that Brainiac has given him. After making sure that he was alone in the alleyway he quickly put it on. "Well,"he said, trying to think of something positive to say about it. "At least it fits." Grabbing the perfectly undamaged machine, Clark took a deep breath. _Let's see what I've gotten myself into,_ he thought to himself as he left the alleyway, a red cape swishing impressively behind him.

 **\- Deku -**

Izuku was lifting weights in his room when he heard a news report about a strange object falling from the sky and breaking the side of a building. He momentarily stopped what he was doing to pay more attention to the report.

"At the seen, police have discovered the tattered remains of what appear to be teenage clothing as well as a torn up backpack." The news reporter looked up from her notes. "Now to Tomonori Hatori who just finished talking with the police."

"Thank you Kimura." A new man with a fish head said as the shot switched to show a street next to an alley. "At this point the police do not believe that this is the work of any villain. With reports of a blue and red blur running away from here it is believed that this is from a teenager with some kind of enhancement quirk trying to play hero." Tomonori gestured to the alleyway where a clear line of destruction down one of the buildings could clearly be seen. "The police have requested that anyone who knows of a young teenager, male or female, whose quirk might have been able to cause this to please report it. For the safety of the people, they wish to quickly stop any unregistered use of quirks in public, especially from young and impressionable teenagers.

With the report ending Izuku resumed his workout but his mind started wondering about this mystery quirk. _In order for that to have happened to the building the person must have been extremely heavy._ Izuku thought as he curled the weight towards his chest. _Was his quirk something that increased his weight, like turning into metal? But, if he would also be extremely fast if people were reporting him as a blur, so maybe not metal._ Izuku put away the dumbbells and went down on the floors to begin his sit-ups. _I wonder if he's like All Might and can make himself bigger and stronger?_

It was only recently that Izuku had met his lifelong idol All Might. It was a freak accident that it had happened too. Izuku had been walking home after having been bullied by Ka-chan for wanting to go to UA even though he didn't have a quirk. On his way home he was attacked by a sludge-like villain when All Might appeared and rescued him. After that, he asked All Might if he could be a hero like him, even though he didn't have any powers. All Might's response was less than encouraging. But then, after he rushed in to save Ka-chan from the same villain that had attacked him earlier, All Might found Izuku and told him that he had what it took to be a hero and offered to let Izuku inherit his power, One for All, a strength accumulating quirk that had been passed on from hero to hero. Izuku wasn't quite ready for the quirk yet though. He was still preparing his body so that it could handle the immense power of One for All.

 _I don't know if it's exactly like All Might but I should ask him if he knows anything when I next see him._ It was about a month away from the entrance exam to get into U.A. and Izuku was trying very desperately to make sure that he was able to inherit One for All before then so that he could get into the hero course. _Though All Might has seemed a little preoccupied lately, maybe I shouldn't bother him with something so trivial._ A sudden knock at the door jolted him out of his focus.

"Izuku, it's time to eat."

Izuku heard his mom call out to him. Standing up he stretched his muscles and called out "All right mom, I'll be right out."

 **\- Clark -**

Clark felt absolutely ridiculous in his outfit. He dashed around trying to make sure that nobody could see him as he tried to figure out where he was. Nobody that he saw was wearing anything like his outfit. He was wearing what looked like blue spandex and a red cape, both emblazoned with a giant S that he saw on the pod he arrived to earth in when he was a baby. _It must be some sort of symbol of my people._ Clark dashed to another alley, hoping that nobody noticed him. _Why did that green guy give me such a ridiculous outfit when everyone else here is wearing normal clothing?_ Clark looked around a corner. _Also didn't he say that this world was full of super powered people, I don't see anyone like…_ Clark stopped mid-thought as he saw a kid around his age that had a bird head. His eyes went wide at the sight. _Maybe I'm not the freakiest thing there is._ Suddenly Clark heard a snapping sound. Turning his head he saw that some tree man was chasing a green skeleton headed man and they had broken a sign that was now falling, right over… _Oh, no._ Clark rushed out of cover and bracing himself caught the giant sign before it could land on the bird kid. "Ack!" Clark cried out. "Are you O.K.?" he asked the bird kid.

The bird looked at him strangely. "Yes." he responded, stepping out from under the sign.

"Freeze!" Clark heard somebody shout behind him. "Put the sign down kid, you know that your not supposed to be using your quirk in public, especially not dressed up as a hero." The mysterious voice continued. Clark put down the sign off to the side of the road and turned around to see two police officers rushing towards him.

"Um," Clark gulped. "I was just walking by and saw that this sign was about to fall in him," Clark pointed to the bird kid.

"In a hero costume?"

"Well, you see my other clothing got torn up in an accident and this was all I had on hand."

The cops looked at each other then back to Clark. "You wouldn't have happened to have been wearing a red flannel shirt, would you?"

 _Ah, crap._ Clark thought to himself, putting two and two together. He took a slight step back, away from the two police men.

"I'm going to need you to come with me." One of the cops said walking towards Clark.

Clark took another step back, trying to figure out what to do. _If I make a break for it, I could probably out run them. But that would make things look even worse for me. Plus I don't even know where I could run to. I would probably end up getting caught again if they call for backup_. Clark was starting to look panicked. He had never had to deal with the police before nor had he ever showed his powers in front of anyone other than his family.

"Don't run." the bird man said. Clark turned to him questioningly. "The worst that'll happen will be a slap on the wrist and they send you home." He wasn't entirely sure what was going on and assumed that all the cop cared about was the fact that a teenager was acting as a vigilante.

Clark sighed and put his hands up. _Well I guess I was going to have to deal with something like this sooner or later._ Walking over to the police he followed them to a small booth where a car picked him up and took him to the police station.

Clark ended up in what looked like an interrogation room. They hadn't put him in handcuffs which was a good sign, even though they had locked him in the room. Clark thought that he could hear them talking about him outside the room. Listening hard he could just make out the words "building", "damage", and "dangerous". His heart sank. They thought that he had broken the building on purpose and that he was dangerous. Desperately, Clark tried to come up with some sort of excuse as to why his torn up clothes were by a broken building that didn't make him seem completely dangerous or insane. Suddenly the door swung open and a well dressed woman carrying a large bag followed by a man with long unkempt hair entered the room. The women sat across from him while the man stood in a corner staring at him.

"Hello, my name is Minako Nakano. What's your name?"

Clark hesitated for a moment before answering. "My name is Clark Kent, Ma'am"

"Ma'am? Well aren't you polite." The women smiled warmly at him. "Well, Mr. Kent would you mind telling me who your parents are."

Again, Clark hesitated before answering. "Jonathan and Martha Kent."

"Interesting, those aren't Japanese names, are you perhaps here visiting?"

"You could say that, yes." Clark didn't know what else to say. They would think he was crazy if he tried to explain to them what he was really doing here.

"I see, before we continue, would you mind telling me what your quirk is?"

"My what?" Clark was confused. What was a quirk?

"Your quirk dear. From the report I received, it seems that it has something to do with enhanced strength."

 _She means my powers._ Clark thought to himself. "Well, I guess you could say that I'm really strong, I can run pretty fast, and I don't get hurt very easily." Clark tried to downplay his powers as much as possible while still being truthful. He still didn't know what was considered to be normal here.

"Alright, well, here in Japan we have certain safety laws about quirks. The biggest one being that unless you are a registered pro hero you are not allowed to use your quirks in public places." Minako opened her bag and pulled out a laptop. Clark stared at it for a moment. He had seen computers before at school but they were usually pretty big and clunky, this one was so thin. "We have these rules to make sure that accidents like this don't happen because of some kid thinking that he's qualified to stop crime." She turned the laptop around to show a picture of the building with a line torn down from Clark's crash. "Clark," she said seriously, "did you do this."

"Yes." Clark admitted, then he blurted "But it wasn't my fault I…" he fell silent. How could he explain that he was teleported 5 miles in the sky and then plummeted down in the middle of Japan.

Minako pursed her lips. "Hmm, can you tell me where you're from?"

"I'm from Smallville, Kansas in the United States of America"

The women quickly typed this into her laptop before looking very confused. "I'm sorry did you say Smallville?"

"Yes, it's near Metropolis" Clark added helpfully

More typing. "Mr. Kent, I'm sorry but there is no such place as Smallville or Metropolis." She looked to the man standing in the corner who hadn't taken his eyes off of Clark since he walked in. "Eraserhead, do you think that he lied to me?"

"You tell me, you're the one who can see lies. However, I haven't let him use his quirk so I doubt it's that."

Clark looked at him inquisitively. Let him us his powers? The man called Eraserhead didn't seem to be doing anything except stare at him non stop except to occasionally put some eye drops into his eyes.

Minako looked at Clark. "I think that you'd better tell us everything dear, starting with the alleyway."

Clark squirmed a bit in his seat. It didn't seem like he had any choice but to tell them the truth, especially if that women could 'see lies'. "Well," he started, "I guess I should start off with the fact that I am not from this universe." Clark paused to see their reaction. When they showed no surprise or reaction of any kind he continued. "Last night, I was at my parents farm when I was contacted by a robot man from the future who said that an evil version of himself has stolen a dimension hopping device and had escaped to this universe and that I was the only one able to stop him. He then gave me this suit and sent me here using that device," he pointed to the dimension hopper that they had set on the table when they brought him in." When I arrived, I appeared miles above the city and fell onto the building and that's how it broke. With all of my normal clothes destroyed from the fall I put on this suit since it was all I had left and tried to figure out where I was. After walking around I saw a sign falling over a kid with a bird head and caught it before it killed him. That's when the police found me and brought me here." Saying it all out loud it sounded absolutely ridiculous. He wouldn't blame them for thinking he was crazy.

A couple of moments passed without anybody saying anything. To Clark the silence seemed deafening.

Minako looked hard at Clark. "Clark, I want you to tell me a lie, something that is obviously not true."

"Um, the sky is green."

"I see, and Clark have you ever been to a doctor for any mental illness or have you ever had any kind of delusion before?"

Clark inwardly sighed. _There it is._ "No ma'am, I have not."

"Very, well. Tell me more about this robot that has appeared in this world and why a thirteen, fourteen year old boy was sent to stop it."

Clark jerked in surprise. "Wait, you mean you believe me?" he asked incredulously.

"The women smiled at him "I have the See Lie quirk" Whenever somebody is lying I can see a red mist come out of their mouths as they speak. So far everything that you have told me has been the absolute truth. Not even a hint of a lie."

Clark was absolutely floored at this. The last thing that he expected was for someone to believe his crazy story. "You can actually do that?" He questioned.

"Yes, now back to my earlier question. Why was a thirteen year old boy sent to stop an evil robot from the future?"

"Actually I'm fourteen years old." Clark clarified. "But apparently from what Brainiac, the 'good' future robot said, I become my worlds greatest hero and that is why he asked me to come here."

"And why not just send you when you were older and more capable? Wouldn't he be able to do that if he could travel through time?"

"I… don't know." Clark admitted "Though he did say something about how I should take the opportunity to learn how to be a hero here because there are so many of them.

Minako sat back in her chair and sighed. "Looks like this is going to be a problem for us." She looked at her laptop and then back at Clark. "Well from what you've told us, there is an evil robot from another dimension loose in Japan and in order to fix it you've been sent to deal with it. Well, first off, I'm sorry if this disappoints you but I'm going to have to nix the whole idea of you hunting this guy down. You simply don't have the experience or the authority to act as a hero in Japan."

Clark started to look a little bit worried. What would they do then. Would they send him back to America. But from what they said, his home wasn't there and even if it was there it wouldn't really be his home and he couldn't go back to his dimension without Brainiac. "What's going to happen then?"

"Well, first we need to find you a place to live as well as a guardian. After that I think we should get you enrolled in a hero course. U.A. would be the best option but there are others if you don't pass the entrance exam. That way you can be doing something productive while we look for this robot. After we finish all of it off we can send you on your way." She looked at a dumbfounded Clark. "You do have a way home right?"

"Clark almost couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. They were going to not only help him, but also provide for him. He had not expected this kind of kindness especially for someone from another dimension. "Yes, once 'evil' Brainiac has been dealt with I should be able to use that to go home" Clark pointed again at the machine on the desk.

"Perfect!" She stood up. "It'll take a bit of time to arrange but we should have you all set up within a few days." She gestured for Clark to leave the room. Clark numbly nodded and allowed himself to be led away. This was not at all what he had expected when he left to fight a robot in another universe.


End file.
